Hide and Seek
by pineapplegoddess
Summary: Lexa, an old friend of Sam, and the Winchesters run into each other during a hunt but there is more than meets the eye... Dean Winchester/OC
1. Old and New Faces

**This was my first story, I updated it, and revised it. I hope you like. Please Review :D enjoy**

At the age of 26 you begin to ask yourself is this your lot in life? I began hunting when I was 16 because it's the family job. I don't know much about my family only the business. All I know about my family is that on my mothers side of the family are all witches, but the witch gene is every other generation. So my grandmother taught me everything I know about anything. It also didn't help that she became my legal guardian, my parents died while hunting vampires. After months of tracking the vampires I avenged my parents death. The reason why I say 'didn't' help is because that's all I ever did. Learn the business and learn the witching ways. There where just to many of them and not enough Dead Mans Blood. I ran away eager to find the cold heartless killers. I ran away to avenge my parents. No help, no supervision, no mercy. It was a week after they had been killed when the cops found me in an abandoned house. My Grandmother had sent the cops worried sick, she didn't know where I was. I was and still am fully capable of taking care of myself, but given my age at the time I had to go to back to my Grandma's. She was my life saver. Now that I think about it she really was. Like I said I was only 16. I thought I was invincible, I thought I could kill everything and take care of myself. I really couldn't though I was so uneducated in so many things. She taught me how to hunt better, how to control my revenge, and convinced me to go college.

During my freshman year I met Sam Winchester. Over the first few months Sam and I became good friends. During the 2nd semester at school I received a call from the Richardson's across the street from my Grandmothers house. They told me my Grandmother had past away. Sam comforted me and I explained what I knew about my past and I was leaving in the morning to pursue my hunting career. I had to know if her death was natural or not. He then explained to me about his family and his past. We talked and argued all night, about why I shouldn't go. When the morning came I was gone. I left him a note saying I loved him like the brother he was to me, good luck with his career, and I was sorry but I had to do this. That was four years ago.

It was about four 'o' clock when, I walked up to the penthouse room at the Marriott Hotel in Greeley, Colorado. I had a gut feeling this kill would be different then the others. Like that something would go wrong. I walk into the penthouse. Brushing my auburn hair out of my eyes I realized it was pitch black. Given that it was cloudy outside and the windows were shut made it seem like it was one in the morning. I walked in cautiously looking around. I wasn't sure what I was looking for. My friend Beth who works downstairs said something wasn't right up here, as in supernatural. So she called me. I heard a slight creek and looked up. Low and behold a black mist.

"Hello Sparky." I said under my breath. This thing was in charge of setting fires and causing people to commit suicide. It started to move towards me. Under my breath I started to speak Latin.

"…quid ab summv obisisisisisisisisisis vos animus of diabolus. ego damno vos tergum ut abyssus per vestri frater quod sanctimonialis!" I said with my voice rising. The black mist threw me out the door literally. It slammed the door as it through me out. I flew into the wall behind me. I yelped in pain. My back was going to kill tomorrow. I heard footsteps rapidly increasing towards me. I looked to my right and I saw Sam Winchester out of all people and another guy. The other guy looked a little older than Sammy and he was kind of cute.

"LEXA!?!" Sam said as he looked down at me on the ground. He smirked and held out a hand.

"Hey Sammy boy, How have--" I was interrupted by the sound of people running up the stairs and the sound of the fire alarm going off.

"Great." I said.

"The emergency exit is this way. We have to get out of here now." I said walking towards my left. I started to quicken my pace down the stairs. I could hear Sam and mystery boy, do the same. We finally got at the end of the stairs and ran out the door. We slowed our pace to look casual, I was walking to my blue Jeep Wrangler, and they followed. When we reached it I turned around to Sammy and the mystery guy.

"So Sammy how'd you find me?" I said walking over to him and gave him a big bear hug, god I missed him so much it seemed like years since I had my college stint.

"I tracked you from your phone." He answered as we pulled out of our hug.

"STALKER!" I yelled and smacked him on the shoulder. We both began to laugh. I could see mystery guy out of the corner of my eye. I saw a slight smirk cross his face.

"Ya, no not really. I— we need your help. This is My brother Dean." He said and pointed at his brother. I held out my hand and said with a smile

"Ah the infamous Dean Winchester I've heard a lot about you. I'm Persephone Lexa Crowley, experienced hunter and witch. You can call me Lexa. Everyone else does." Dean took my hand and shook it.

"Very experienced from what I can tell." He said with a sarcastic tone. He didn't look impressed from what happened in the hotel. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you exorcise a black mist demon by yourself with only words and no violence and see how well it works." I said with anger building in my voice. I saw Sam tense up next to me. He knew of my temper and had to drag me out of a couple fights when we were in college together.

"Hey so I saw a bar as we pulled into town. Let's go get a drink." Sam said as Dean and I stood there glaring at each other.

"That sounds great Sammy." I said as I looked over at Sam and gave a small smile.

"I'll follow you guys." I continued.

"OK" Sam said. They walked off to their car and I jumped into mine. I followed the Impala to the bar down the street. On the way there I could only think of Dean. _Cute I will admit but a complete asshole. Funny how those always go hand in hand. Hell, I couldn't decide if I liked him or not. _We parked and got out and made our way to the bar. We sat down and ordered beers.

"So Lexa, what have you been up to lately?" Sam asked.

"We'll just mainly hunting and still trying to find more about my family and such. I heard that your father died, I'm deeply sorry." I said.

"Ya." Was all that Sam said.

"I also heard that you both took a little trip downstairs too."

"Ya I have no memory of it though. I was only dead for about a day." Sam said. Dean just looked at me he didn't say anything. I swear I thought I saw tears brimming in his eyes. _He must remember_ I thought, and looked away from his face.

"So why did you guys need to find me?" I asked casually changing the subject.

"Well---" Sam started but was interrupted by Dean.

"We need your help." Dean said.

"I think I covered that or else you wouldn't have found me." I replied. Dean just had that look like never mind and he just sat back in his seat and folded his arms

"Well we—it's the apocalypse." Dean said.

"I've gathered that. An angel told me the whole reason why he pulled Dean out of hell. Saying that 'we won't survive without Dean's help. The human race will cease to exist.'" I said in a mocking tone.

"Castiel came to you?" Dean asked

"Yes he did. He wanted me to find you guys. Even thought he doesn't agree with my ways he knows that having me be on your guys side help out a lot in our little war."

"So why didn't you find us?" Sam asked.

"I did, well I tried to. There was a complication on the way to you guys." I said with sorrow. I didn't want to go down that road right now. Sam must have noticed the look on my face.

"Do you want to--" he begun as I interrupted him.

"No, that's information I'd like to keep to myself thank you." I said and continued.

"So what hotel are you guys staying at? I still need to find a place to crash, and since we have found each other we mind as well stay. With it being the end of the world and all."

"We are staying at the Motel 6 down off the highway." Dean said.

"Sweet, shall we depart then?"

"We shall." Sam said.

"Oh wait lets exchange numbers just in case. I still have yours but mine has changed. And it wouldn't hurt if you and Dean exchanged numbers." He said. Dean and I just stood there like 'you've got to be kidding me' but I put my game face on.

"Good idea" I said and all three of us exchanged. We paid for our drinks and walked to our cars, and they were gone before I even got in the car. I got in put the key in the ignition and turned. Nothing happened. I tried the process a couple of times and it wouldn't start.

"UGH great" I said and sighed as I frustratingly opened my door, walked out and lifted the hood. I fiddled around with a couple of things seeing if I could find what's wrong.

"Car troubles miss?" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned around.

"Ya." I replied. It was a middle-aged man with a beard and jeans and a flannel shirt. The guy kind of made me feel uncomfortable.

He just smiled and asked, "I know some things about cars may I help you?" he was obviously was a nice person but I just couldn't. To many bad memories.

"No its OK I'll just call my boyfriend he lives about three minutes away. Thanks though." I lied.

"OK. No problem." He said and walked away and left.

"Great." I said as he was out of hearing distance. I got my phone out of my pocket and called Dean, since I knew that Sam had little to no knowledge of cars. He would always brag about how his brother knew everything about them though.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean it's me my car won't start"

"Your still at the bar?"

"Yes, hence my car wont start."

"I'll be there in three minutes."

"Great." I said as he hung up. I stood there leaning against my car. Waiting. More people started to come out of the bar. I started to get anxious. Another guy came up to me and asked if I needed help I said no my friend is on the way. but he wouldn't drop it. I think he was drunk because his works kept slurring.

"I assure you I'm fine please leave me alone" I said, starting to get defensive.

"But baby you're here all by yourself when is your friend going to get here. Maybe they left you here."

"Leave me alone." I said firmly

"Oh come on baby"

Just then I saw the Impala drive up to my Jeep.

_Thank God._ I thought


	2. Confessions of a Hunter

Dean got out of the car and walked to where the drunk and I were.

"Got a problem here?" Dean asked sternly with no emotion on his face.

"No man, is this your bitch?" the drunk said.

"Yes, now get out of here!" Dean said with a threatening look. Then the drunk just walked off.

"You OK?" Dean said with concern as he walked over to me. He saw me shaking a little. I was mad that he saw me in such a fragile state.

"Ya I'm fine. Can we just hurry up?" I asked anxiously and kind of moody.

"Sure. So what's the problem?" He asked as he left me standing and walked over to the hood.

"It won't start."

"OK lemme look. Dean looked in and instantly found the problem. He rummaged things around a bit and said, "Start her up." I went into the front, got in and attempted to started it up, and it actually did.

"Now you'll have to go to a mechanic in the morning but this should get you to the motel and to the mechanic tomorrow." As he came up to the drivers window.

"Thank you so much Dean" I said and looked into his eyes. He has the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. I think I was starting to fall for him, but at the same time he drove me insane. He was an asshole and the things Sammy told me about him, he was not the guy I go for.

"No problem." He said and gave the famous smirk. I smiled back and put the car in drive and drove off with Dean right behind me. We got to the hotel and I started walking to get a room when Dean stopped me.

"Where ya goin?" he asked.

"To get a room." I said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"They're closed."

"What do you mean they're closed" as I looked closer I could see that there were no lights on.

"You can bunk with us tonight." Dean said. I moaned in frustration.

"OK" I said. I wasn't going to sleep in my car like I usually do because I had that strange feeling in my gut that was telling me to stay close to these guys. Really close.

We walked into the Winchesters hotel room. Sammy was passed out cold on his bed, and of course he was sprawled out. Dean went over to his bed and started to take off his shoes. I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room. Chair city for me. Fantastic. I got out my lounge wear. You couldn't call them pajamas, they were just sweats, boxers and a tee. I made my way to the bathroom as I passed Dean, he took off his shirt.

'_HOT DAMN!'_ I thought to myself. His body was perfect in every way. I wanted to touch him so bad. I snapped out of my trance before he noticed and made my way to the bathroom. I put on a baby doll 'White Zombie' tee and a pair of boxers. I was going to put on a pair of sweat pants but it has a huge hole in the crotch. I walked out and Dean was just laying there on his bed he still had his jeans on.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He shot up as soon as he realized I was standing there. I guess he was daydreaming.

"Oh nothing just worried is all."

"What do you mean?"

*Deans POV*

I was laying there right after Lexa went into the bathroom and thought about Sammy. Mainly about what Castiel had said if Sammy doesn't stop using his powers. It sent chills down my spine. Out of no where I heard Lexa say, "What's wrong?"

I shot up snapping out of my horrific thoughts.

"Oh nothing just worried is all." I said. Why was I being honest with her I didn't know this chick. But I felt like I have known her for years. Probably because Sammy had told me so much about her. They were really close at one time.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I finally realized what she was wearing. _Damn she has a nice body, and she sure is beautiful. _

"Sammy." I simply replied

"What's wrong with him?" she said with concern in her voice. I motioned for her to come and sit down next to me and explained to her about the yellow-eyed demon and Sam's powers, and how if he doesn't stop Castiel will kill him.

"So that explains the hatred in your voice when I brought the angel up at the bar." She stated.

"Ya pretty much." There was a small pause.

Then I asked "So if you don't mind me asking what was that small complication when you were trying to find us?"

* * *

*Normal POV*

I froze he asked the question that I didn't want to answer. But I felt extremely comfortable around him. Probably because Sammy had told me so much about his big brother. He idolized him even though he would never admit it.

"Well I don't want to but I will because I think you should know, since I'm going to be hanging around you guys for awhile." I said. He nodded. I think he was actually listening.

"I'll sum it up since its long." I said with a little smile. He smiled a little right back. With a sigh and a slightly shaky voice I began my story.

"About 2 months ago when you were risen. Castiel came to me and told me I needed to find you. So I went on this long search for you after about 2 weeks of looking for you I almost gave up. At that two week point I was sitting in a bar having a drink and pondering on what I might do. I walked out of the bar and was jumped by 4 guys. One of them hit my head with a pole and I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I later found out I had been in the hospital for 3 weeks in a coma. I was beaten and rapped almost to death. Which explains why I did so poorly at the motel earlier today. I'm still really weak but I'm getting stronger." I was done with my story and looked up and dean. He had a look of sorrow, disgust, anger, and hatred.

"How could somebody do that? Sometimes I think it should be those kinds of people we should be killing. They cannot be human if they do that to another. They have to be screw up beyond levels of return." he stated.

"I know, your brother told me your views of this world and the people in it four years ago and I doubt they changed much."

"Sorry if I offended you earlier by saying you weren't experienced hunter and all."

"Its fine you didn't know." Then I asked him the big question.

"Dean?"

"Yes"

"What do you remember from hell?"

There was a long moment of silence. I knew this was a sticky subject but so was mine. It was only fair that he told me his.

"You don't want to know. It's everything that you could possibly imagine a hell being but a million times worse." I could sense the fear in his voice and the pain in his eyes. Given the looks and the feelings I was getting from him I decided to drop it, for now, and I probably didn't want to know. Maybe Sammy can get it out of him.

"OK." I said plain and simply. I got up and turned to him.

"Dean that is a very big burden to carry. I understand the the wounds are still fresh and that it might be hard to relive those memories but you need to tell someone. If you don't you'll go insane. You don't need to tell me, you don't need to tell anyone today, tomorrow or next week, but you need to. "t I turned around to go to the chair where I was going to sleep when I felt a hand on my arm and pull me in protest.

"Where are you going Lexa?" Dean asked.

"To sleep on the chair." I said

"Why? You can sleep in the bed I wont bite. I wont even touch you in any way, shape, or form."

"Fine I give up I cant argue with you. Plus I wasn't too sure about waking up with a massive kink in my neck." I said with a smile. I went over to the right side of the bed got under the covers


	3. Buffy

I woke up to a snickering laugh. I opened my eyes just to see Sammy standing there laughing his ass off. I couldn't understand what was so funny. Then I felt the pressure. I looked down and saw Dean's muscular arm wrapped around me. It made me smile to myself.

'_Oh God!_' I thought to myself, '_You like for Dean! No I don't he is sexy, but I cant like him I wont._' I tried to get his arm off of me. It was like a log. It was so heavy and muscular.

"Dean?" I said.

"Dean wake up." He just mumbled a few words and rolled over. Letting me go free. I slowly got out of bed. Sammy was still laughing his head off. I threw my pillow at him.

"Don't be mean Sammy. Dean was being nice to me."

"Ya, I can see that." He said and started laughing again. I got up and tackled him to the floor twisting his arm. Not so that it hurt just horsing around.

"SAY UNCLE!" I yelled laughing now. This was how it was in college. A lot of people thought we were brother and sister, we fought and play fought a lot.

"NEVER I'LL NEVER GIVE----- OW, OW, OW." By now Dean had woken up from our yelling.

"Dude just say uncle." He said groggily.

"FINE! UNCLE… UNCLE!" I let him go laughing.

"See don't make fun of me Sammy. Or make sex jokes towards me and you wont get hurt." I said with a smile, as I glanced over at Dean. The look on his face was priceless. He had absolutely no idea what we were talking about.

"Do I even want to know?" he muttered to Sammy. I got up to get my things and take a shower.

"Probably not, Darling." I said giving him a sly smile, as I passed him on the way to the bathroom. He looked at Sam with even more confusion. Sam looked right back at him with a huge ear to ear smile. I walked into the bathroom to take my shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

I got out of the shower and got dressed in a black tank top, with a tan leather jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans. I walked out of the bathroom to find that only Dean was there.

"Sammy went out and got breakfast." Dean said while his eyes were looking me up and down.

"Took you long enough. I'm going to get ready now." he said with that sarcastic tone of his.

"Whatever, Dean, Just don't slip and fall. We know how you are." I said with a sly smile. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. I don't know if we were fighting or flirting. It made me laugh, he was just like his brother, just more.... womanizing? I went over and sat on the bed and watched TV. Waiting for Sammy. God I was so hungry. There was an old Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode on. I watched and slowly lost myself in the show. About ten minutes later Sammy walked through the door with bagels and coffee. My head snapped over to where he was. A huge grin spread across my lips.

"Oh my hero." I said smiling getting up and walking over to Sam.

"Haha where's Dean?" he asked

"He's in the shower. Supposedly I take a long time I was in there twenty minutes, he's been in there for at least twenty five, we're going on 30 minutes." I said and laughed.

"Haha" Sam began, "I think you have a little crush on the Dean." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Sam Winchester how dare you accuse me of such nonsense!" I said in shock. _' You know you do have a little crush on him nothing more.' _With that thought going through my mind, I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"You do like him." He said with a sly smile.

"Do not!"

"Do too!" This argument went on until we were interrupted by Dean's voice.

"Hello ladies what are we arguing about?" Dean said standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I was about to speak when I did the worst thing. I looked in Deans direction, he was in just a towel. He was using another towel to dry his hair. He had the perfect body. I finally realized I was staring and snapped out of it.

"Um… we were arguing about…" I stuttered. I was looking around for something to use. I looked over at the TV. Buffy was still on and Spike was following Buffy around like a lost puppy.

"We were arguing about whether or not Spike and Buffy should Just suck it up and date." I said not convincing at all. It was a poor cover-up but I couldn't think of anything.

"Whatever." Dean said carefree as he went back in the bathroom with some clothes.


	4. The Dream

When Dean came out of the bathroom, he had on a pair of jeans and a blueish tee. I was on Sam's bed looking up potential cases. Sam was at the table doing the same. Dean walked over to the table Sam was at and started to look cases up too on.

After about an hour we were still trying to find cases.

I had moved to lying on my stomach, Sam and Dean were still at the table. During the whole hour I could feel a pair of eyes on me. Finally I had, had enough, I glanced up a little bit. It was Dean and he was looking at me with longing and want. I quickly looked back at my computer.

_Oh god Lexa you know how he is. He just wants to do you because he doesn't think your gonna stick with them. Plus he would never fall for a girl like you. _

I wanted him to though. I wanted him to fall for me. I finally admitted to myself, I was falling for him. I didn't want to face that fact, but I was. Deep down I know that sooner or later Dean and I would hook up and the day we do will be the end of hanging out with the Winchester brothers.

"Hey I think I am going to see of there is a room available." I said trying to get my mind on something else. I wanted to keep Dean and I hooking up off for a while. I knew it would happen, but I wont let it happen right now.

"OK" they both said in unison. I walked out. It was a slightly gloomy day, cloudy, rainy, and God it was beautiful. I made my way to the office.

*Dean's POV*

_God she was so beautiful._ I thought as I looked at her. She looked back at me. Oh shit I thought and looked away. I looked back at my computer screen. Nothing was happening in the world of the supernatural. Which meant that everything was happening and I just didn't care. Sammy would find something he always did.

"Hey I think I am going to see of there is a room available." She said. Thank god she broke the silence.

"OK" Sam and I said at the same time. As soon as she left Sam let out a sigh and stood up.

"What's the deal Dean?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You and Lexa… your acting like your in high school, no wait you are. Giving her the sly looks and looking away when she looks back. Don't act like I didn't see." Sam said.

"I don't do that." I said trying to hide that Sam was right.

"You do to Dean, and for once she likes you back so if you screw with her I'll…"

"What? What are you going to do tough guy? You gonna hit me?" Dean said provoking him.

"I'll do this…" Sam said as he lunged toward Dean. They started play fighting like they used to when they were little.

*Normal POV*

I got a key to the room right next to the Winchesters. I walked back to their room to get my stuff. As I was opening the door, I started to say

"Hey guys---" I stopped to see Dean and Sam wrestling. They both stopped and looked at me as I opened the door. We all looked at each other for a long moment. Then I busted out in laughter.

I walked in their room.

"I got a room it's the one to the right of you guys." I said still giggling. They got up and started fixing their shirts.

"That's great." Sammy said, with a smile on his face.

"Ya. I'm going to pack up and get my stuff over there." I said with a returning smile. After I got all of my stuff packed up and moved over, I was wiped out. The boys didn't help me because I told them not to, and to continue there search. I sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. I started thinking of what Sam said earlier, and my "crush" on Dean. The truth was I like him, but it would never work. He loves his one nightstands too much. I lay on my bed thinking of the off chance Dean would actually settle for one girl. Even if he wanted to why would he settle for me? I'm not the little bimbo like all the girls he likes. I am more like a guy. I listen to metal, and rock. I love violence, sci-fi action movies. I am adventurous and down to earth. I'm just not his typical girl. As these thoughts were running through my head I started to drift off. Immediately falling into the mystery of a dream.

The Dream

I woke up and looked at the clock. Red numbers blaring at me telling me it was 9:08 in the morning. I laid back down with a groan. There was another groan next to me. I looked to my right and Dean was lying there by my side. I smiled remembering what happened. I looked to my right even further to see Sam sleeping in his bed. He must have come back to the hotel late. I decided to sneak out and go to my room and get cleaned up._ I don't think that Sammy knows _I thought. I got up, Dean moved a little. I bent down and kissed him on the head. I wrote him a quick note saying I was in my room. I walked out, into my room and jumped in the shower. I got out and got dressed and realized I forgot to get a shirt. I walked out in a pink cami and a dark pair of jeans. I looked up, almost like I knew what was going to happen. All of a sudden the door swings open and a demon stands before me. I start saying spells in Latin to give myself protection and a safe barrier. I started screaming the Latin when the demon started laughing. Still standing at the door it raised its arm and grabbed a hold of my neck and held me against the wall. It started walking closer to me. Then I realized who it was. It was the demon Alastair. I heard Dean and Sam screaming, then everything went black.


	5. Hell

Normal POV

I woke up screaming. Nothing good can have obviously come from that dream. Dean and Sam must have heard because they where knocking at my door and saying my name. I went over and opened it. They nearly knocked me down barging into the room. Guns cocked and pointed, ready to shoot.

"Whats going on?" Sam said.

"Nothing I just had a bad dream, is all." I said out of breath and holding on to my head. I always got really bad headaches after nightmares. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"You were scared of a dream?" he asked.

"Well, when you know that it may happen and its not good then ya, I get pretty freaked out." I said and they both just looked at me confused.

"I need a drink and I need to explain some things, lets go to the bar." I said. They both shook their head in agreement and we left.

* * *

We walked to the bar since it was not that far away. We got in and sat at a booth in the back. I told them my dream, I left out the part of Dean and I sleeping together. I just said I woke up and took a shower and that's when Alastair arrived. After the dream telling we sat in silence for a moment. Then Dean spoke up.

"How do you know Alastair?" he asked. I told/ re-told the story of the bar and getting jumped by the four guys.

"What I didn't tell you Dean, was I wasn't in a coma I was in the morgue. When they hit my head it severed my spine. I was found about a day after the attack. I was pronounced dead at the seen. They took me to the morgue and that's where I woke up." I paused for a second preparing myself to explain this next bit.

"When I died, I went to hell. That's how I know Alastair. I was his slave. I did unspeakable things. There are no words in any dictionary that can describe what I did or what I went through. I was out for Three weeks. It was about 12 years in hell." I said that holding back emotion and tears.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to, and I didn't think it was important at the moment." I said letting a tear roll down my cheek. I finally looked up at Dean. He looked as I had felt. The color was gone from his face. It appeared he was looking at me but I could tell his he was entwined in his memories of hell. I didn't press the matter because I knew he would tell people when he was ready. Sam broke the awkward silence and the train of thought that was going through Deans and my minds.

"I think I need something stronger than beer." Sam said. I giggled, that was so true. Plus I could always rely on Sammy to make lighten the mood.

"How bout we do whiskey shots?" I suggested.

"I'm starting to like this girl more and more everyday." Dean said with a smirk. Sam got up to go get some whiskey and shot glasses. When I was sure Sam was out of earshot I spoke.

"Dean I know you remember," I said he almost interrupted me but I beat him to it.

"But I know you are not ready to share the horrors of hell." He closed his mouth and continued to listen.

"I am here to listen when you are ready. I will understand more than anyone else." I said this with all truth. My heart was pounding, it was like high school again. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Thank you." Was all he said and it was all I was expecting him to say. Sam came back with the Whiskey and shot glasses. I took a glass and filled it and shot it. Almost in desperation. I could feel the burning warm liquid burn down my throat. Dean followed my lead and Sam after that.


	6. Witch

"Lexa, why do you think your dream will come true?" Sam asked.

"I'm a witch Sammy. All witches are psychic to some degree. They all see things in the future all in different ways. Some have visions at any given moment some can control them. Others like myself have visions through dreams. They sometimes come true. More often than not, but sometimes there are just bits and pieces of my dreams that happen. Like my dream with Alastair. I may have dreamed that whole thing but in reality that may not happen. I may just wake up and look at the clock and get ready." They seemed to understand. After that we took lots of shots and talked about aimless things. We lost track of the time and before we knew it, it was 2-o-clock in the morning and all of us were hammered.

Sam wasn't as hammered as bad as Dean and I. So he navigated us barely able to walk himself. We sang random songs and walked drunkenly to the hotel. Sam got into his room and automatically passed out on his bed. Clothes on and everything. Meanwhile I was laughing into hysterics. I couldn't work the key to get into my room. Dean was behind me making fun of me.

"Stop making fun of me and help me ass." I said and bursting into laughter yet again. Dean came over and helped me. He took my key card and he couldn't open it either. He cursed under his breath and kept on laughing. I finally lost my legs and took him down with me. We sat there sitting against my hotel room door laughing hysterically. After laughing for a minute or two. I looked at Dean and he was looking back at me. Before I knew it he leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. We stayed that way for a while. Just kissing. The kissing led to making out. The making out led to making out standing. Which led to making out walking. Which led to making out on Dean's bed. Which led to the home run of home runs.


	7. Alastair

I woke up and looked at the clock. Red numbers blaring at me telling me it was 9:08 in the morning. The red numbers where giving me a headache. I laid back down with a groan, and hit something hard. I looked to my right and Dean was lying there by my side. I smiled remembering what happened. I looked to my right even further to see Sam sleeping in his bed. He must have slept through the entire night, because he was in the same position he was in when he passed out. I giggled to myself. I debated and eventually decided to sneak out and go to my room and get cleaned up. I got up Dean moved a little. I bent down and kissed him on the head.

I wrote him a quick note saying:

_Good Morning Lover, _

_Last night was a blast and a half. Well the parts that I can remember. Which I am guessing are the best parts from last night_.

I stopped writing. This was my dream. I started to breathe hard. _Lexa you need to breathe_ I told myself. _Maybe this is the only part from your dream that is going to happen. You rarely ever have the entire dream happen_.

After I calmed myself down I continued writing.

I am going to my room to get ready for the day. I will see you at breakfast, if your not awake by then prepare to be awakened.

Lexa

I walked out, into my room and jumped in the shower. I got out and got dressed, and I didn't forget my shirt. _See Lexa your fine you didn't forget your shirt. The only parts that have happened so far is hooking up with Dean and taking a shower. You already knew you were going to hook up with Dean and you take a shower everyday. _I took a breath and walked out of the bathroom. Like my dream I looked towards the door expecting the worst. Nothing happened. I gave a huge sigh of relief. I walked over to my bag of clothes to put my dirty clothes in.

Just then the door swung open and the demon stood before me. I started saying spells in Latin to give myself protection and a safe barrier out of reflex. It wasn't working so I said them louder. I started screaming the Latin, the demon started laughing. Still standing at the door it raised its arm and grabbed a hold of my neck and held me against the wall. It started walking closer to me. My eyes grew wide. It really was Alastair.

"Alastair" was all my voice could say, barely above a whisper. I looked over to the door way. Dean and Sam were there screaming with there guns pointed and cocked. Everything went blurry, then everything went black.


	8. Black Demon Rewind

Oh god! What happened I feel like crap… My head was throbbing, along with my shoulders, legs... basically everything was throbbing in pain. The damp cold ground was pressed against my cheek. I felt completely drenched, in what was the question.

_I cant remember what happened… what did happen? Why am I cold and damp…Did I fall asleep outside?_

_I haven't done that in years…Did I sleep walk? I hope nothing happened to me or any other people that matter. _

Soon my thoughts became noise that ran into each other. It sounded like a conference room full of pissed off people. And then it stopped, as soon as it came, it stopped. I decided to try and open my eyes. After I struggled a bit in opening them, I saw absolutely nothing.

It was black.

It automatically made me think of the Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allan Poe. That was one of my favorite stories and it scared the shit out of me.

My eyes slowly started to adjust. It wasn't completely dark after all. When my eyes fully adjusted around me I looked around. I was in a wet, stone… basement. There was hardly any light. I got up and took a look around, that's when I felt the jolt of pain. I looked down there was blood all over my shirt. I automatically started to panic. I lifted my shirt to see a symbol of some sort carved into my stomach. Not deep enough to kill me but deep enough to make me bleed. I looked around the room I was in to look for more clues. I had seen this symbol before but I don't remember where. I searched my mind for answers, I looked around the room finding other symbols. Black magic symbols. I looked to the floor to where I was there was symbols all around, and that wetness wasn't water… it was blood. I panicked and found a door which was locked. I managed to stutter the words to clam myself. Trying to think of what to do, I began to think of ways to open the door silently.

"Screw it!" I said and kicked the door. It worked a little so I kept on beating the door until I got through. I ran up the stairs until I reached to what was my surprise a church. I walked around trying to find an exit. When I turned around I turned around into Alastair.

I sucked in my breath a little out of shock, but soon recovered.

"Hello Alastair, Can you tell me where the exit is I would like to leave and go home and find a way to send your ass back to hell." I said with a smile on my face. I knew deep down I didn't have a chance at getting out of this place.

"Lexa, Darling I'm not going to let you leave. Instead I will take you back downstairs and we will have a... nice, pleasant discussion."

"For you maybe... I'm not going to get out of here alive am I?" I asked almost choking on my words. I was trying not to show it and I was trying to buy time.

"No you will not survive this." As I walked downstairs I sent Sam telepathic message describing where I was hoping they would find me... before Alastair killed me.

Sam's POV

**Rewind to where Sam and Dean busted into Lexa's room seeing Alastair choking Lexa on the wall **

Dean and I had our guns cocked and pointed towards Alastair.

"Let her go Alastair." Dean said.

"I know you just want me, so let her go and take me." he continued.

"Ah, Dean dear boy, you have so much to learn. I need her, I'm not here for you." Alastair said. Just then he disappeared into the air.... with Lexa. Dean and I put our guns down. I could see the hurt on his face. I wondered why Alastair needed Lexa. It must have something to do with the seals. Oh shit. Dean was rambling on about something when I interrupted.

"Dean we need to find her."

"No shit Sam." he was going to say something else when I interrupted him again.

"We need to find her before he does something to her. I don't know for sure but I think she may have something to do with a seal." Dean looked at me with a confused look then he finally got it.

"She is a real witch, she has powers that she may not even know of. Dean you may not think this is true but I know her more than you do. She is a witch by family trait. Not by choice that means-" I was saying as Dean cut me off ...

"- that she has a colorful past." Dean said.

"As I was saying, she probably has a demon in the family. It could have been from ages ago maybe even before people found America. All that needed to happen was a relative of hers most likely a woman, since the witch trait is only on the woman's side, was possessed by a demon during pregnancy. Part of the demon was transferred to the baby."

"Sam how do you know this, its not in any of dads journals or in any of the books that we have..." Dean asked.

"She knows Dean. Its her family she knows her family."


	9. She doesnt know her family that well

Sam's POV

We were sitting in the hotel and doing research. Hoping to find an answer about Lexa.

"I think I know where she is." Dean said.

"I think she is in an old church." Dean continued.

"Dean do you know how many old churches there are within a 100 block radius. It would take days and she doesn't have day-" I was cut off I started to get a really bad headache. I held my head in my hands. The pain was almost unbearable. I could hear Dean somewhere in the background asking if I was alright. I couldn't answer him. All of a sudden the scenery changed. I was in a church I could here Lexa's voice she was giving me directions. Before the scene went back to normal I hear a blood curdling scream coming from the basement of the basement. I finally snapped out of it. I looked at Dean with a concerned look on his face.

"Your right, she's in a church. And I know where it is."

Lexa's POV

I screamed in pain as the knife cut through my leg. Alastair grinned devilishly and made a face as if he was enjoying the noise.

"Music to my ears darling."

"ha ha you wish asshole " I managed to mutter out as he dug the knife into my leg again making the gash deeper.

After screaming again I managed to say "Why are you doing this? Why don't you just kill me."

"You know why my darling. You are needed to open one of the seals. " I looked at him in horror as he continued.

"We need your blood. The blood of a witch, a hunter, a demon--"

"whoa whoa whoa , hold on a second I'm not a demon." I said in between winces of pain. He smiled devilishly.

"Yes you are love, your great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. Was possessed by a demon when she was with child, her daughter. The demonic possession was passed through generation by generation. Hence why only the women on your side are witches." He said as he was finished he drove the knife into my other leg. Rubbing the knife back and forth making the wound deeper and deeper. I screamed as loud as I could until my lungs almost burst. I kept on screaming and screaming. Until everything went black. My last thought was hoping that Sam got the message.

Deans POV

All I could think about was Lexa. I was so scared we wouldn't find her, or if we did not in the way we want to. I was thinking of all of the things he was doing to her. What he did to me was horrible, thinking of him doing that to her filled me full of rage and sadness. I knew he probably did that to her, since she was a slave in hell too. I liked her. She is the kind of girl I would want to settle down with. I felt my eyes brim with tears, but fought them back successfully.


	10. Savior

Sam's POV

I turned into the church parking lot. It looked abandoned. I looked over at Dean and saw he was really broken up over her being captured.

"She'll be fine Dean. Lets go get her." We got out of the car and started to scope out the place. Dean was following behind me looking for a way to get in. We heard her scream. We ran to the front of the church to the doors and ran inside. Dean now lead the way. We were both armed, cocked and ready. We searched the place, and heard screaming again. We followed the screams to a staircase, we ran down and low and behold we found Alastair and Lexa. There was blood everywhere.

"Hello Boys, glad you can join us." Alastair said with his cocky smile, his hands were covered in blood and he was holding a knife covered in blood. Dean and I both uncontrollably dropped our weapons and were thrown to the wall.

Lexa's POV

Dean and Sam both uncontrollably dropped there weapons and were thrown to the wall.

"I see our Deanie boy has a little crush on our Lexa." Alastair said. "Lets make him squirm."

I screamed as loud as I could. The insides of my body felt like they were being laced with acid and fire. It felt like my limbs are being torn off.

"STOP!!! STOP!!!" I could hear Dean yelling over my screaming. Alastair stopped for the moment, I was going in and out of consciousness.

"I swear I'm gonna kill you in the most painful way I can think of." Dean said.

"Not unless I kill you first." Alastair replied.

"Dean.." I said weakly. "Dean...."

"What was that love?" Alastair bent down putting his ear next to my mouth.

"Your gonna pay for this." I said very very weakly.

"Even if I die now, your going to so pay for this." and with that said I looked over and saw Dean, I smiled faintly and then blacked out from pain and exhaustion.

Dean's POV

"I swear I'm gonna kill you in the most painful way I can think of." I said.

"Not unless I kill you first." Alastair replied.

"Dean.." I heard Lexa say weakly. "Dean...."

"What was that love?" Alastair bent down putting his ear next to her mouth. I couldn't hear or see what she was saying but when she was done saying what she was saying she looked at me and smiled faintly and then closed her eyes. Alastair looked back at us.

"Sam..." I said.

"Ya."

"Remember how I said don't use your powers?"

"Ya."

"Use em." I said as I tried to think of a way to get a hold of Castiel. _Castiel _I thought _Castiel I need your help. Please help me. _I didn't want Sam to use his powers but I had to because I don't think Lexa had long. Given the amount of blood on the floor and around her I don't think she was going to last. Sam was trying his hardest to use his powers but it wasn't working, he wasn't strong enough. Alastair, started towards me, out of anger. I stared at him out of rage, I wanted to rip his head off. When he got within 2 feet of me a white light illuminated the room. Castiel, I thought out of joy for once since I've known him. The light was so bright and getting brighter I had to close my eyes. I felt whatever force was holding me to the wall let go. I fell to the floor and heard Sam fall too. Castiel must be kicking his ass, hell ya. The white light ceased, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.


	11. Different types of love

Deans POV

I opened my eyes and saw Castiel.

"Thanks man. I owe ya one." I said.

"Hey Sammy you OK?"

"Ya, I'm just peachy. We need to get Lexa to the hospital, and I think my arm is broken." I got up and walked over to Lexa as Castiel helped Sam up. She was covered in blood. I grabbed her arm to check her pulse. It was barely there.

"We need to go now. She is barely alive if she even is." I said. I took the restraints off of her hands and feet and carried her to the car.

"Castiel are you comin?" I asked.

"Ya I'll drive , so you can ride with Lexa." he said. We got in and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

We got there and ran into the emergency room with Lexa in my arms, she wasn't breathing. The doctors and nurses rush towards me. I put her on the bed and they wheeled her off into a separate room. I ran after her.

"Sir, you can not come any further." said one of the nurses.

"Please I am the only family she has, please." I said.

"OK, but you have to stay outside of the room." she said. I ran off to where I saw them go. I stood there and watched Lexa die before my eyes.

* * *

After a couple of hours they moved her to an actual room. After another hour of waiting in the waiting room they let me go see her.

"Hey doc, how is she?" I asked the doc as I passed him going into Lexa's room.

"I don't know. She could pull out at any second. Or we could loose her at any second. We lost her 3 times in the operation room." he replied. I felt my chest get heavy.

"Thanks doc." I said and walked into the room.

I saw Lexa lying there so helpless. She had several cuts on her face and arms, some deep some just barely considered cuts and everything in between. I let out a shaky breath. I wasn't in love with her but I did love her. She was unique, she was different. I always loved that in a woman. I grabbed the chair and scooted up to her bed. I grabbed her hand. All I could hear was the machine beeping. She just barely started to breathe on her own. And then like clockwork she opened her eyes. She slowly moved her head and saw me.

"Hey Dean." She said very weakly. She tried to smile but I could tell it hurt her face to move her muscles.

"Hey Lexa baby, how are you feeling?" I asked trying to smile.

"I don't feel anything, at all." she said with concern in her eyes.

"That is the power of morphine." I said with a smile. She tried to giggle but failed.

"That's my Dean making jokes all the time." she said with a smile. Even though she was all banged up she was still stunningly beautiful.

"Hey Dean?" she asked.

"Ya"

"You know I love you right? I have since Sammy told me about you." she told me this as tears fell down her face.

"I know" was all I said for a moment.


	12. The end of all things to come

Lexa's POV

I felt like I had been run over by a semi multiple times. Nothing could be compared to how I felt. Everything hurt. But oddly I felt nothing. My brain was telling me there was no pain yet I could feel it. I looked up at Dean. His green eyes were looking back at me. I just told him I loved him. It was true in a sense. Sam used to tell me about him a lot. Dean was almost a fairytale prince for me. He was everything I ever wanted in a guy. I don't know if I love him as in I'm in love with you, but I did love him. Plus I know I am dying so why the hell not say something like that?

Dean's POV

"I love you too." I said it. I mine as well, if she died in the next couple of minutes I wanted her to die knowing I loved her in one way shape or form. That she wasn't the one night stand. Lexa smiled at me and grabbed my hand. She started sending pictures, emotions, memories to me with her telepathic senses. She also took my memories, pictures and emotions. Everything from the first time we met, everything that had happened in the last couple of days. Even personal stuff, everything she could remember. Her parents, her grandma, her first hunt, high school, college, hell literally, and everything she could possibly remember. I could sense her taking as much information as she was giving me. With that she looked right at me and gazed into my eyes. She stayed that way for a while, smiling at me. Then her eyes slowly shut, her hand went limp in mine, and the monitor went to the constant beep and then died.

* * *

Lexa died that day, she told me she loved me she showed me things she had never mentioned to anyone else. I'll never fully understood why Alastair needed her blood, let alone needed her. Ya, I know she was unique but it doesn't make any sense.

As I sit here on my bed in the motel room alone I cant help but feel that she is still here with me. Its been 2 months since she died. I have thought of ways to bring her back, but Castiel said it would be a bad idea because it would turn into the mess that happened about a year ago. I haven't moved on. I keep getting hit on by people but I just don't want to. They aren't Lexa, they are nothing like her. No one can compare to her. Now I just hunt, drink and sleep. I can see Sammy in pain with Lexa's passing but I know it also pained him to see me in pain. I don't know whats going to happen, or if Alastair did open seals with her blood. All I know is shes gone and I have to live with it.

* * *

**I have a sequal planned... I need lots of reviews and readers in order to give me the want to do it though.... so R & R **

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**:D **


End file.
